Mrs Parry
An old lady who is prone to anxiety attacks and a nervous disposition she is a nuisance to the town. Early Life Born and bred in Grasmere Valley, she grew up to be a nervous wreck prone to panic over any and everything. Sh ended up marrying young to Karl and had four children with; Louisa Parry, Bridgette Parry, Taffy Parry and Lunia Parry. Her husband ran out on her having had enough of her hysterics just before he was killed in a car crash. While Bridgette, Taffy and Lunia moved out of the town soon after Karl passed away, Louisa stuck around and Mrs Parry remained living with her. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 1 She is at attendance for the wedding of Johan and Yasmin when one of Farmer Roger's goats that were at the wedding stole the wedding ring. The panic stricken Mrs Parry along with Ted Fed end up jumping on the horse with Farmer Roger and manage to track down the goat who took the ring. She is also seen at the police station as she has fears the her car is about to explode despite there being no evidence of the matter. Volume 2 It is believed by many that Louisa and John Strawberry are an item although this has never been confirmed and it is quite clear to some that it was a one way relationship with Louisa desperate to marry the astronaut with Mrs Parry more than encouraging for this to take place. They even had a party at the Parry residents calling it a halfway party as John was supposedly halfway on his journey and was now heading back. At the party the thief Marvelle managed to steal the cake their much to Mrs Parrys dismay. It turns out that John was not in space at all but rather not wanting to be entangled with Louisa Parry, he ran off with Carry Parker using the space mission which he was not on as a cover. However Carry ran away just before the wedding finding John abusive. It seems as though Louisa and Mrs Parry were distraught at how John turned out to be devious, a fraud and abusive. At the end John is disgraced and his career as an astronaut is finished with. This whole event greatly effects the already high strung Mrs Parry. Volume 3 After Louisa Parry hears that Yasmin had a makeover whilst on honeymoon, she encourages Mrs Parry to have a makeover. She does with Mylene, Mother Bee and Carol the ones doing the makeover for Mrs Parry. Mrs Parry ended up having a makeover done for her. Upon returning home to her daughter Louisa who is chatting with her best friend Barbara Craig, Louisa is so horrified what has happened to Mrs Parry who has had rainbow coloured hair and other hideous things, that she faints and Barbara has to call in Dr Nathan Jones to help Louisa. She is among the main supporters of Devon in his quest to get the new born prince to have him named after Devon and she is the first to join the cause by him and PJ Simmons. Mrs Parry becomes so driven by this cause she causes for Sergai and Darma to nearly get hit by Mr Guldi's car as a result as they ran way from Mrs Parry's efforts in campaigning. Soon Devon gets support for his name with some in the town but soon afterwards Maher Shalal Hash Baz has his own supporters wanting the baby to be named after him. They end up having a brawl which doesn't end until Del comes and gets everyone to have circle time. The Tales of Grasmere Valley in Summer Time She is on the cruise around the the world which the entire town are on after getting money from Aggy Nickels will which she had donated it to the town. She is noted at due to her nervous disposition that she is virtually allergic to every delicious food. Volume 5 She gets arrested after shooting John Strawberry disguised as Knatman although she was aiming at Rick Barchez. As a result she is put in prison. Volume 19 Mrs Parry is finally released from prison and moves back with her daughters with Lunia Parry joining Louise, Bridgette and Taffy as well living in the house. Volume 20 She is among those at the 1st annual Grasmere Valley awards. She narrowly missed out being nominated for the village idiot award which end up being won to Ted Fed. She is among the many women who stand up and claimed to have had a relationship with Frederick Grainger who is engaged to Elizabeth Parkinson. Elizabeth distraught by this dumped Frederick, pushed him in the crowd, she ended being engaged to Edward King. It is noted that both her and Marge's claims of them having had been with Frederick are rather questionable. Volume 33 She is among those attending Marianna Carpenter's birthday party in the Midwoodcote Business Block when it is taken over by terrorists such as Zeba, Robin Cross, Miss Chalis This causes Mrs Parry great panic. Eventually she managed to be freed along with everyone else who were terrorised in the business block by them. Volume 38 When the entire town during the blackout are at the University trying to break free those inside, Constantine Broading reveals that they need go as their is to be an airstrike trying to wipe the town. When this is announced Mrs Parry screams for everyone to run for their lives causing great mayhem. When the helicopter which is supposed to do the air strike is swinging out of control and heading for the University, Mrs Parry is seen shrieking its coming for us and then fainted. While it did hit the University there was no fatalities. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #19-21 and 25-26 World Cup #19 Tale of Gawdy She is among those running with Gawdy along with Malcolm, Nanny Rogue, Mr Roulette and Lady Blah Blah to go to Brazil via foot for the World Cup, she as do everyone else gives up except for Gawdy who ends up swimming to Brazil. Mrs Parry is the last to leave Gawdy but only after she finds they have to go down the cliff and swim which to believing it to be a suicidal mission left Gawdy by herself. #43-47 To Catch a Thief #43 Tale of Taverick La Roux Mrs Parry is part of the flash mob done in the town centre with Taverick La Roux leading. #63-#65 The Apocalypse? #64 Tale of Kelly-Anne Davis When thunder and lightening hit, Mrs Parry is terrified and is part of the group being led by Kelly-Anne Davis who doesn't believe the end of the world is happening to safety which is Marion Richards's house. #110-115 Who Let the Prisoners out? #113 Tale of Luther Martin She is seen at the town hall meeting after the prisoner where bought free by Andrea Fullow and were running havoc and killed her. She is screaming that they all going to die, after James Dontos who called the meeting caused for everyone to not panic. She as do the town are even more alarmed when Luther Martin releases sensitive information about the town causing everyone to be a possible target of the criminals. What's Going On in Grasmere Valley? (Podcast) Episode 3 The Conveyor Belt of Locus Parenti The incident involving her and John Strawberry is referred to by Larry Lothario as he tells the story to Jake and Deborah who are going out trying to make Jake fearful that if he abused Deborah like John did Carry Parker, he may end up like John.